Weaving Stars
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *China, ChibiJapan, ChibiKorea - Japan, Germany, Italy* Tanabata story. Long long ago, China shared this tale with a young Japan. Many years later, it is time for Japan to share this story with others, too.


**SOY:** Yesterday was _Tanabata_. So, I thought about writing a small drabble in regards to it. The origins of this festivity are from China, where it was called _qī xī jié _and it was the seventh day of the seventh month of the lunar calendar. This year it falls on the 16th of august, and the first part of this not–drabble–anymore is about it. The second, set on the WWII period, is about the actual Tanabata day. Celebration is usually on either July the 7th, or August the 7th , and also on the actual seventh day of the seventh month. Please enjoy this fic.

This is divided in two parts. The first with China, Chibijapan and Chibikorea, and the second, during WWII, with Germany, Japan and Italy.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia. I do not make money for writing about it, but I do have fun.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Weaving stars**

**Chapter 01**

_~Sasa no ha sara-sara_

_Nokiba ni yureru_

_Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_

_Kingin sunago~_

_(__The bamboo leaves rustle,_

_shaking away in the eaves._

_The stars twinkle;_

_Gold and silver grains of sand.__)_

…–…–…–…

It had been a beautiful, sunny day.

China had been staring outside of his windows for the most part of the morning and the afternoon as he went on with his daily chores, eyes set on the few fluffy clouds that every now and then covered the sun, a frown marring his forehead.

Japan, who had been practicing his writing skills in the gardens, kept staring at him in silence, eyes as black as charcoal for once curious about his caretaker's actions, but hadn't managed to understand why China was acting that way.

Although the Chinese Nation was often strange and airheaded, something Japan didn't quite like (and yet, deep inside him, he had to admit was almost endearing), he'd never looked so fidgety before.

It was almost worrisome –if only for the fact that no enemy of China could come flying from the sky.

"He looks like he's afraid it might rain on us, daze…" flopping next to his brother on the grass, Korea pouted and curled his hands more into the flapping sleeves of his hanbok, glancing at the drawing Japan was making with mirth. "Why don't you draw me instead of these strange little things?"

Japan let out a soft hum and ignored Korea's words. He had never quite liked the other kid, after all.

They were just sharing some of their time, and that was it.

Korea idly observed him as Japan's tiny hand held up the huge paintbrush and painted his strange signs with black ink, then moved to stare at China, who was still glancing at the sky.

"Maybe," he stated after a few minutes, voice full of wonder "he is waiting for a star to fall down here, daze! It would be awesome, he would name it like me~"

Japan sharply looked up, fingers tightening their grip on the brush, yet he did not speak, and forced himself to relax and continue his writing.

After a while, Korea sighed, stared fidgeting and then bounced up, running somewhere and finally leaving Japan alone.

The afternoon slowly ticked away, but Japan, much to his annoyance, found he couldn't concentrate on his work, and kept thinking about China and his strange obsession with the sky, eyes peering at the older Nation despite his attempts not to stare.

He _was_ curious, but he was not willing to ask, nor to show he cared, and when Korea, with his cheerful smile, demanded to know what China was staring at, his ears perked up… only to be left unsatisfied when China simply grinned, eyes warm and calm as he moved back into his room to work.

It was around when the sun started to set that China left the house, a huge fluffy blanket in his arms, and it was only then that Japan stood up.

It had been a productive, although vaguely boring, afternoon, but the little Nation was satisfied with his own temper.

China passed next to him, glancing down at his writings and smiling proudly at him, and Japan felt that all his work had been suddenly justified, warmth spreading from his chest.

He tried to ignore it, still.

"Will you please help me, Kiku, aru?"

Shaking himself out of his trance, Japan stumbled towards China and aided him in placing the huge blanket on the grass.

"We're going to eat outside, Yao–san?" he asked, staring down at the blanket with a blank look. Deep inside, he was cheering.

Ever since his arrival at China's house, they had never eaten out in the beautiful garden. That would be a first, and he was looking forwards to it.

China hummed and nodded at him with a smile, standing up and returning to the house. Japan, feeling he had discovered the reason for China's strange attitude, nodded to himself and sat down on the blanket, waiting until the Chinese Nation exited the house again, this time holding many plates of food in his arms.

Korea wobbled out seconds later, a huge pot of steamy green tea in his sleeve–covered hands.

Japan's stomach had suddenly realised the time and was softly protesting, and he moved towards them with his arms carefully outstretched, ready to give a hand.

Around them, the crickets started singing.

By the time China finally sat on the blanket, surrounded with steamy foods, motioning for the two younger kids to sit as well, night had fallen around them.

Above their heads, a half moon was greeting them with its soft light, together with that of a million stars twinkling, their light bringing a smile to the three.

Japan had a fleeting image of a beautiful princess dancing on the moon, and smiled as he looked back down at the garden.

All the lanterns China had scattered around were lit together, gently swaying in the summer breeze, sending their shadows everywhere.

It was such a beautiful sight that even Japan didn't remain unmoved, and sat there, mouth open wide, to stare at everything around him.

This was the first time he saw the garden illuminated during the night, and it touched him.

"Ah, aru~ that feels good!" China grabbed one of the cups and started sipping his hot tea, sighing in happiness as he relaxed his shoulders.

He'd been working for the whole day, heart constricting with fear of rain, but thankfully the night was the clearest he could ever hope for. Smiling in satisfaction, he motioned for Japan to pick some of the food up and start eating. "Look at Young Soo, he's already digging in…"

And it was true –Korea had almost finished the first plate of food and was eyeing one close to where Japan was sitting.

Filled with an intense need to be uncooperative, Japan grabbed the small plate for himself and started to eat neatly, ignoring the expression of grief Korea had in favour of glancing at China with hesitation.

The food was delicious on his tongue, and the strong smells wafted around him in waves of heat and smoke, giving him a pleasant feeling of warmth and calm.

"It was a good idea to eat outside… I'm glad I had it before preparing the table inside, aru~"

With a startle, Japan realised that China hadn't planned this at all, and his curiosity returned full force.

"_Anou sa,_ Yao–san…" he faltered in his words when China expectantly looked at him, and he shook his head, falling silent.

"You wonder why I was so worried about the sky, aru?"

Flushing crimson at how clear it was to read him, Japan nodded, not looking up. Korea also leaned forwards, cheeks puffed out for the huge bites he was taking.

"Today is a very special day, aru. It is _qī xī jié_, the seventh day of the seventh month," China wriggled his feet on the blanket.

"Qi…?" Korea tried without avail to pronounce China's language, then renounced with a pout. He was not one to try too hard with these things. "What it is? What it is?"

"It is a festivity for me, aru. A beautiful but really sad tale of two lovers".

"Ah~ I want to know, daze! I really want to! Tell me the story, please~ please!"

Gently slapping Korea's neck to make him shut up, China chuckled softly. He looked so very relaxed that even Japan couldn't help but relax as well.

China's voice lowered an octave, humming and soft; the tale rolled out of his lips with the soft intonation he usually used for his own language, eyes open wide and lips twitching into a grin, and Japan and Korea listened, enraptured.

"There was once a young man named _Niulang._ One day, he came across seven beautiful fairy sisters bathing in a giant, crystalline lake," China's arms opened wide, fingers spread apart, mimicking the waters where the sisters were playing. "His faithful companion, the ox, suggested him to steal their clothes, and so he did".

Korea let out a giggle, and Japan rolled his eyes.

"The youngest of the seven, _Zhinü,_ was appointed to retrieve their clothes, but Niulang had already seen her naked, and because of this, she agreed to marry him".

"Oh~ were her breasts bigger than yours, brother Yao?" Korea's small hand lunged forwards, but China's bigger one moved in time to block him.

"Please shut up and let him continue, Yong Soo," Japan stated, feeling silly for wanting to know how the tale continued.

"Thank you, Kiku… so, the two were very much in love, and lived together for a long time, and even had the joy of two children… that is, unfortunately, until the Goddess of Heaven found out that a fairy had married a human male. The furious Goddess ordered Zhinü to return to Heaven and go back to her weaving clouds, leaving behind Niulang".

"Ah! But that's not fair, daze! What an evil Goddess!"

Japan found himself agreeing, though he did not speak. He simply leaned forwards some more, fingers intertwining on his lap.

"Back on Earth, poor Niulang was crying for his gone wife. Then, to his surprise, his ox started to talk. 'Kill me, and wear my hide'. Niulang shook his head, shocked, but the ox continued 'you will be able to go to Heaven then, and see your Zhinü again. Do not spare a thought for me, as my life is yours to take'. Niulang, crying bitterly at the sweet sacrifice, did as he was told, and carrying his two beloved children, he reached Heaven".

"Oooh! That poor ox…" Korea was scrunching his face already, tears ready to roll down his cheeks, and Japan shook his head, hiding his own sadness at the death of the nice ox. "Niulang found Zhinü, right Yao? Right?"

China let out a soft sigh.

"The Goddess, unfortunately, found out Niulang's plan and taking out her hairpin, the moment Niuland saw Zhinü she scratched between them, and a wide river appeared".

As he said so, China pointed upwards.

Japan and Korea looked up, and gasped as they noticed a current of stars that resembled a river, right above their heads. They glanced at each other, shocked, and then back at the sky, as China's voice curled around them again.

"The two lovers were separated forever, saddened and desperate. Zhinü was forced on one side, weaving on her loom, whilst Niulang had to watch her from afar, taking care of their two children, for all eternity".

Japan was hit by a deep wave of pain as China's finger gently pointed at two stars, one on each side of the star river, and the depth of his sadness was reflected in Korea's eyes as the two kids started crying together.

"B–but that's too sad, Yao!" Korea whined, shaking his head. "Why couldn't they stay together? What a mean, mean Goddess, daze!"

"T–that is… really sad, Yao–san…" Japan managed to keep his cool despite the tears, and sniffled.

China's arms curling around them both, pulling the two kids into a tight embrace, were surprising yet not unwelcome.

"Don't cry, aru, don't cry~" with an armful of sobbing children, China tried to smile his warmest smile. "This is not how it ends!"

"N–no?"

"No… you see, on this very day, the seventh day of the seventh month, all the magpies in the world gather enough strength to fly high, to Heaven, and they form a bridge with their wings, and Zhinü can cross over for that single night together… that is why I was worried it might rain on this day…"

"I–if it r–rains, there is no bridge?" Japan wiped the tears away with a sleeve, feeling silly for his action yet uncaring about it all the same. "So now they're meeting? They are together?"

"Yes, Kiku. They are together now… and every year, I pray that no clouds cover the sky, so that Niulang and Zhinü can finally meet…"

Japan and Korea glanced at each other again from their positions, buried against China's chest, and hesitantly smiled.

The sky was beautiful and vast above them, and China's arms were warm, and the lanterns were shining around them, and the tale was carved into their minds, and with it, the hope that the magpies from all around the world were flying higher and higher.

They would not forget, and they would forever pray that no clouds could prevent the two lovers from meeting.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

"Ve~ look at the sky, Kiku~ it looks so beautiful!"

Twirling around with a happy smile, Italy didn't take his eyes away from the sky above him. Japan allowed a small grin to grace his lips as he watched Italy bounce around from his seat on the porch, holding a small dango stick in his hands.

"Calm down, please, Feliciano–kun… you're going to fall if you keep on spinning like that…"

Too late –Italy clumsily bumped against one of the trees in Japan's garden and he tumbled on the grass with a soft yelp of pain; Japan stood up in a second, running at his side and gently touching his arm.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

"Ve~" Italy shook his head and blinked up at Japan with his usual bright smile. "No, I'm fine! Thank you Kiku~ hug! Hug!"

Japan had no time to prepare, as two arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him down against Italy; the Japanese nation flushed in embarrassment as he spluttered and waved his arms around, finally stopping when he realised that nothing he could do would make Italy interrupt one of his hugs.

"Ve~ Kiku, it was very nice of you to invite us over~ especially Ludwig, he really needs to unwind a bit, he's always so straight–up and strict~"

"What am I, Feliciano?"

"Ve~?" Italy was startled out of his giggling when the figure of Germany suddenly towered above them. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Ve~"

Germany grunted and looked at the amusement on Japan's face, then sat down on the porch, looking definitely out of place in one of Japan's yukata.

Italy, too, was wearing one, but he looked like he was born in it, whilst Germany just looked… like a fish out of water. Japan found the picture of his two friends and allies quite amusing, but refrained from voicing his thoughts.

Instead, he sat up and smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Ve~ ve~ why do you have papers prepared there, Kiku?" Italy peered at the spot next to Germany, and the blond nation also looked to the side, frowning.

"Ah, that is… a tradition of my house… you write your wishes on pieces of paper, and you tie them on bamboo plants to be granted," Japan explained dutifully, lifting from the grass and returning to the porch.

Italy watched him pick up a brush and neatly scribble something on a piece of paper, before moving towards the bamboo plant that he'd placed nearby, tying the string to one branch.

"That is how you do it. It's an old tradition of mine, and I wanted to share it with you".

Italy felt his cheeks flush with pleasure and happiness, and seconds later he had already enveloped Japan into a tight hug. Germany looked at them, vaguely amused, and gently patted Italy's head with a hand. Italy almost purred.

"Ve~" Italy moved to the papers and grabbed one, biting his lower lip to try and think what he could be writing.

The first thing was pasta, obviously, because he always wanted pasta, but he didn't need to wish it, since he had enough of it already, so… something else?

"It has been a nice day," Germany commented. He would never admit it, but spending the day relaxing at Japan's house had felt actually good, and the tenseness was finally gone from his shoulders. Italy had been right –not that he would ever tell him that. He had too much pride. "This morning there were dark clouds, but they disappeared quickly in the early afternoon…"

"Actually…" Japan looked at the sky with a troubled expression. "I am glad it hasn't rained today".

"Yeah! The stars look really good, and it's not too hot and the watermelon tasted delicious~"

"Anou, Feliciano–kun, that is not what I meant…"

Both Germany and Italy turned to look at him, curious and not understanding, and Japan found out he was smiling.

"There is an old legend regarding two stars… can you see them?" he looked upwards at the familiar lights he'd long since come to memorize, eyes catching Vega and Altair without trouble. "That one represents the princess Orihime, daughter of the Emperor of Heaven," he shifted his index over the milky way, smiling at it. "And that is Hikoboshi, a cowherd".

"Uwa~ a story! Can you tell it to me, Kiku?" excited to hear the tale, Italy snuggled closer and looked at him eagerly.

"It is a bittersweet tale, Feliciano–kun, are you sure you want to listen to it?" Japan smiled in amusement at Italy's now hesitant nod. "There is a good ending, though".

Maybe the tale was now different from the one Japan had heard when he'd been young and living under China's roof, but as he recalled his own version, the version all of his people shared, the version they had come to love, Japan decided that it wasn't that much different, in the end.

Maybe a fairy had turned into a princess, and weaving clouds was now weaving clothes on the bank of the Amanogawa, the milky way, and maybe the Emperor, after prohibiting to his daughter to see her lover Hikoboshi had felt guilty, allowing them a single day to spend together, but no matter how many different versions would be born, the bases were always the same.

"And so, on that night, Hikoboshi and Orihime moved closer, their hearts aching for each other's presence, but…" Japan made a pregnant pause, wondering if Italy and Germany, hearing the story for the first time, were feeling as overwhelmed as he had once been. "The river was still standing between them, and there was no bridge".

"V–ve~ t–they couldn't be together! I–it's so sad, Kiku!" apparently, Italy was –he was very close to crying (though with him, tears were an easy feat), and staring at Japan with big, depressed eyes.

"Calm down, Feliciano," Germany shook his head.

"B–but it's true! If I were to be separated by Ludwig like that, I couldn't survive!"

"F–Feliciano! Stop saying these things! I–it's not the same at all!"

With a chuckle, Japan continued his tale. "The day was gone, and the two couldn't meet. But the next year, all the magpies of the world, pitying the two lovers, flew higher and higher, and their wings formed a bridge for the two, so that Orihime and Hikoboshi could finally meet after so long… of course, that cannot happen if it rains, so… people wishes for rain not to fall on this day".

Italy watched him with wide eyes.

"Uwaa~ so at least they are together! After so long… they waited and waited and waited, and finally…"

His voice fell into silence the more he thought about it. Maybe it was not the same, but the story triggered something inside him that was painful and raw, something he had yet to forget –a smile and a black cape, blond hair and blue eyes, and a first kiss and panties, and…

Without even realising it, Italy started crying, tears rolling down his cheeks and he just couldn't stop them.

"F–Feliciano–kun… it's just a tale, you don't have to…"

Germany, also panicking a bit, patted Italy on the head with a frown. "Stop crying" he ordered, trying to make his voice less enraged and more… comforting. "It's as Kiku said… they meet once every year. It might not be enough, but at least they were not separated forever…"

His words, instead of helping Italy, made him cry even harder, so much that neither of the two Axis Powers could understand what was wrong with him.

"I–it's nothing, ve~ I swear…" sniffling pitifully, Italy tried to stop the tears from coming.

It was completely different from his own story –his own had a bitter end, and there was no way he could ever have a sweet finale– but he still couldn't stop crying for the two lovers.

At least they were happy for that single day. Maybe one day, he, too, would find his happy ending, even if it was not with that person.

"Feliciano–kun, why don't you write something on your paper? If you wish hard for it, I am sure it will become true…" trying to change subject, Japan pushed a sheet of his paper into Italy's hands, together with his brush.

Italy stared down at it, still teary, but biting on his lower lips he managed to stop the tears from flowing.

With much more gentleness than he usually showed, Germany dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief, pressing a kiss on his forehead afterwards. The unusual spontaneous gesture made Italy finally feel a bit better.

"I'm sure they waited with tons of sweets," he managed to murmur, feeling oddly empty yet refreshed.

"What was that?" Germany asked, looking at him with a frown. Somehow, he found the words sort of familiar, but not enough to trigger anything.

"V–ve~ I'm glad Ludwig and Kiku are with me… I love you two so much~! Let's just… let's be friends forever, no matter what, ok?"

"Of course, of course," Germany looked to the side, completely flushed, and Italy grinned, brush dancing on the small piece of paper.

Following what Japan had done before him, he tied the small string on the bamboo plant, and watched as Germany hesitantly did the same.

"What did you write, Kiku?" rubbing at his slightly red eyes, Italy glanced up at the clear sky. Everything looked ok, and if he stretched his imagination enough, he could even pretend to hear the flapping of a thousand million wings.

"Ah, it is better not to tell, or your wish will never be granted," Japan admonished.

Quite a bit surprised at Italy's strong reaction to the story, he hoped things were good and that he would not start crying again.

He would have never expected to be spending such a day with two people so different from he was, but he found that the thought didn't bother him as it had at first, when he had not yet known them enough.

Germany and Italy were… his friends. And well, as Italy had stated, being friends forever didn't sound that bad.

"Let's eat some more watermelon," Italy proposed.

Japan chuckled, Germany sighed.

Above them, the sky brimmed with stars.

A thousand million wings were flapping to the Heavens.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**SOY: **So, what did you think? Uh, yeah, I know. Very random.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…


End file.
